


55 Backpacks

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Ps4 Spider-Man One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, wholesome things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Small one-shots based on the backpacks you can collect in the game and the stories behind them
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Ps4 Spider-Man One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. First Date (Backpack 01/55)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought this was a good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The menu from my first date with MJ. Wish I could've afforded some place fancier, but she didn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even write Romane lol

Peter is nervous. He sighs before ringing the MJ's doorbell. It only takes a few seconds before MJ is opening the door, grinning widely when she sees him. "Pete!" She exclaims. "Ready to go?" She asks. "Yeah," He replies, breathlessly. She chuckles. "You seem nervous," She says. "I'm nervous too."

He laughs. "You look really pretty." And she does. Peter's heart flutters when he looks at her. The fact that she even wants to go out with him is mind boggeling to him. "Thanks! You too!"

She grabs his hand and they leave, taking the subway and Peter leads her into a small reaurant. Peter wishes he could afford to bring her somewhere nicer, but he's not exactly made of money. She doesn't seem to mind though. "How's May?" She asks. "She's doing good!" Peter answers. "She just got a promotion." MJ's eyes light up, practically sparkling as she looks at him. Peter would stare into them all day if he could.

"What about your dad?" He asks. She shrugs. "Same old, same old," She says. They sit down at their table and pick up their menus. Almost purley out of instinct, Peter looks for the cheaper options. 

"I heard Spider-Man put some dangerous people away last night."

Peter laughs, looking down at the table as his cheeks flush. "Oh, you know," He mumbles. "It's just what I do."

A waiter comes over to their table and takes their orders and returns later with drinks and food. They spend the rest of the evening telling stories and laughing loudly. "Wait," She wheezes between laughs, picking up a napkin to while her face from almost spitting out her drink. "He said that?" "Yeah," Peter says in a breathy laugh, partly from the story he's telling and partly from MJ's reaction. "Criminals are just getting stupider and stupider."

They pay for their meal and decide to walk home instead of taking the subway. MJ grabs his hand for the second time that evening. "This is nice," She says. "Mhmm..." A comfortable cool breeze blows past them. It's fairly dark outside, but the streetlights and lights coming through the windows illuminating the street in warm, yellow light. It's kind of comforting. "I'm glad you asked me out," She says, smiling at him. Peters face flushes. "Me too," He replies. 

He looks at her face. "I really like you," He adds. MJ's face flushes bright red too. "Me too," She says. She stops walking suddenly, startling Peter just a little. She looks right at him. The system change scares him. What is she going to do? Did he do something? Would she tell him everything was a joke and laugh at him? It doesn't seem like something she would do, but the fear still lingers. "We should do this again," She says. Peter stares at her dumbfounded for a moment until his brain finally understands what she said. He grins. "Of course!" He says.

"Great!" She claps her hands together, smile radiating actual sunhine. "I'm taking you to the movies. We can see that movie you've been talking about," she says. "That sounds awesome!" Peter replies. This had to be the absolute best day of his life. MJ wants to go out with him again. He almost can't believe it. "I'll pick you up on Friday then," She says before grabbing his hand yet again and dragging him with her


	2. A Price To Pay (Backpack 02/55)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My injured shoulder eventually healed. The bill took a lot longer to pay.

Taking down the robbers was fairly easy. Especially with so many years of experience behind him, but it would have been even easier if he didn't get shot in the shoulder. He should've seen it coming. It doesn't make it easier that it hurts like hell. The wound oozing blood and soaking his suit. He's going to have to clean it, even if the suit is red. Once he's webbed up the last one he quietly slips into an alley, leaning heavily against the wall. He takes off the mask and takes a closer look at the bullet wound.

"Shit," He mutters as he peels the fabric of the suit off his shoulder with a shaky hand.

This isn't something he can just take care of all by himself. Which means he'll have to go to the hospital. And come up with a cover story. And he'll probably need help getting there too. And a change of clothes. God, the list is endless. He takes his phone out of one of the pockets in his suit and calls the one person he can ask for help when it comes to Spider-Man.

"Hey, MJ."

There's a long sigh on the other end. "What do you need now?" She asks.

Peter decides to just get right to the point. One of the reasons being that he might bleed out if he doesn't do anything soon. And his hand is currently occupied with holding his phone. He winces as he slughtly adjusts himself against the brick wall, eyes squeezing shut in pain. "I kind of got shot just now a-and--"

"Are you kidding me?" She asks. "Where?"

"Left shoulder," He answers. "Do you think you could come get me?" He asks, hopefully. 

It's quiet for a few seconds before MJ sighs, defeated. "Fine. Do you need your clothes too?" She asks. Peter faintly hears a door being closed and what sounds like traffic. "Uh, yeah," He says. "Same place as always," He adds.

"Of course," She replies.

"Thank you, MJ."

He imagines she's smilling on the other end of the line. "Always, Pete." She hangs up before him. He sighs in relief as he slips the phone into the pocket again. It shouldn't take too long for her to show up which means he'll just have to wait now.

Peter is aware he should probably try to supply preassure to stop the bleeding, but he doubts it's going to help much. He can at least try though. His super strenght will help a lot too. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though. He's right. It only takes MJ a couple minutes to find him, thanks to the tracker in his suit. His bag hung over her shoulder. The tracker was her idea. Something he's very thankfull for right now.

"Peter!" She exclaims. "Are you okay?"

Peter chuckles. "Could be better," He says.

MJ gently removes his hand from the wound and winces at the sight, grimacing. "It's that bad, huh?"

He looks at her with a faint smile one his lips until she catches him staring and he quickly looks away, embarrased, cheeks flushing slightly. MJ shakes her head as she tries to carefully peel the fabric of the suit off his shoulder. It's wet and sticks to the skin. One word to describe it is gross. Peter breathes heavily through his nose, face screaming up, doing his best, and failing to surpress a groan of discomfort.

"Sorry."

The bullet wound is so much of an inconvineience for him that he doesn't even think about being embarrased about MJ seeing him in only his boxer. The hardest part was getting him into his tshirt. Getting into his gingham patterend shirt a tad bit easier. Peter whines as he watches the shirt soak in red. "Aww, I really liked this shirt." 

"You can just wash it," MJ says, rolling her eyes as she brings his hand back up to his shoulder again.

Peter snorts as she puts her hand on his back and leads him back out on the streets. People don't seem to really care about them as MJ calls a taxi for them and sending them off to a hospital. Peter leans back against the seat, trying to take some deep breaths to cope with the pain. MJ helps applying preassure, not caring about how bloody her hands are getting. It's just now he notices how fast his heart is hearing in his chest. This really sucks.

"God, it's going to take forever to pay the bill." MJ looks at hun sympathetically. "It's going to be okay, Peter," She says. "The most important part is that you're okay."

Peter looks out the window before turning back to her. "I should call May," He says, frowning.

"Don't worry," She says. "I'll do it."

"She's going to be so mad."

MJ chuckles, the corners of her mouth lifting. Her hands weight against his shoulder not lightning the slightest. The trip is quick and MJ pays the driver before following him into the emergency room where he's soon taken care of. The bill will just have to be a problem for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
